Poster boy
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: "HOW DID YOU GET HIM! He's a freaking heir and not to mention HOT andandand He's got like millions of girls going after him. He's like the freaking poster boy of what all woman wish business men looked like..." -Ino  An Au multi-shot.
1. Chapter 1

"So Sakura-chan... How's Sasuke-kun?"

_**"Huh?"**_

"You know mister make-believe-boyfriend."

_"**He's not make believe Ino-pig. Seriously, why don't any of you guys ever believe me?**"_ A voice snapped over the phone.

"Honey it's okay to come out and tell us he doesn't exist. We won't judge you."

_**"EEK SASUKE-KUN NOOOO!"**_

"Sakura?"

**_"Hn."_**

"Who is this?"

**_"Hn."_**

"I've never met a Hn but I'd love to talk to Sakura again."

_**"She's busy."**_

Click.

"HEY!" Ino shouted before pulling her phone away from her ear and glaring at it. Throwing her phone into her bag Ino continued her way towards Sakura apartment. Secretly trying to get her out so she could finally stop being all hermit like and come out of her shell.

Making a small detour to fetch coffee for herself she wondered who took Sakura's phone. Sighing she pulled her phone back out and dialed Tenten's number.

_"Hi! Tenten here. I can't come to the phone... Most likely training with Neji-kun or at the dojo teaching. Leave a message and I'll get back to you..."_

"Oh forget it." Ino snapped hitting the phone's end call button. Sighing she called the next person on her list. "Hinata-chan please pick upppp." Ino sighed.  
><em>"Hello?"<em>

"NARUTO GIVE HINATA HER PHONE!" Ino yelled glaring at the few people who turned at stared.

_"Hello?"_

"HINA! I THINK SAKI-CHAN GOT KIDNAPPED... " Ino stopped to take a breath "_Iwasonthephonewithhereandthen hejustsaidshewasbusyandhungup!"_

_"Ino-chan... I... I don't know what you just said..."_Hinata said softly.

"I SAID... I think Sakura got kidnapped because I was on the phone with her and then like she squealed and said no Sasuke-kun then some dude grunted and I asked to talk to Sakura and he just said she was busy and hung up..." Ino said without taking a breath.

_"Oh..."_

"YEAH! WE HAVE TO GO SAVE HER!" Ino said explaining a plan she though up as she walked faster towards Sakura's apartment.

_"I don't know Ino... maybe it was her co-worker... or family member... there is no reason to assume..."_Hinata murmured.

"But Hina... what if she really did get kidnapped... I mean she's always said she's got a boyfriend name Sasuke but how come we've never met him before. I mean what if that was code for help me I'm getting kidnapped!" Ino explained she go hear Hinata roll her eyes before she answered.

_"I think you taking this out of proportion... Call her again see if she answers..."_ Hinata muttered before a soft cooing noise came of the phone.

"Hina?"

"_Naruto._"

"Give her back the phone."

_"She's busy... You know we are... Hina-chan just had the baby."Naruto sighed before Ino heard the cooing again. "Plus Yuki-chan just woke up... Do you have any idea how hard it is to take care of someone when all they do is scream? Don't answer that._"Naruto said before hissing the last part.

"Okay... Whatever. Tell Hina-chan I hope Yuki-chan is nice to her tonight... and you said it not me... I've gotta call Saki again.."

_"She's with teme..."_

"Who?"

_"Teme... her boyfriend..."_

"Not you too Naruto you've fallen for her trick too?"

_"What trick... Oh hey look I gotta go... Hina needs help..."_

**CLICK**

Ino huffed before dialing Sakura's number.

**_"HI this is Sakura. I'm busy at the moment I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye!"_**

Ino gasped loudly before breaking out into a run. "DON'T WORRY FOREHEAD I'LL SAVE YOU!" Ino screamed as she ran in heels. Running as fast as she could she made it to Sakura's apartment complex and made it up the two sets of stairs completely forgetting about the elevator and down the hallway.

Pulling her keys from her back she gasped as she hear a soft moan come from the apartment. "Saki..." Ino whispered eyes tearing up.

"Nee... Sasuke-kun stop that. Ohh..." Sakura's voice was heard from the door. "Saskue-kun!" Sakura laughed.

Ino shook her head before unlocking the door and pushing it open. "SAKURA?"

"Ino-pig?" Sakura's head popped out of the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you alright? Who was that guy who picked your phone up? Are you alright?" Ino said rushing towards Sakura who looked nervously back into the kitchen then back at Ino's approaching figure.

"Ino... No!" Sakura shouted as Ino pushed past her.

"Shika-kun?"

"Troublesome woman..." Shika muttered as he leaned back in a chair with a bowl of icing in front of him. Ino looked over at Sakura then her gave her a confused look. "What's he doing here? With you?" Ino asked looking heart broken. She thought of the worse.

"NO! Ino-chan. He's just here helping cause he wanted to surprise you for your birthday!" Sakura said moving towards Ino who stomped her foot and glared at Sakura.

Sakura stopped short. "Who's Sasuke then?" Ino asked as tears formed.

"Hn?" a monotone voice came from behind her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with a smile. Ino turned and saw a tallish man leaning against the counter with a tomato in hand. "I see you found my tomatoes... I'm glad... I left them in the fridge just for you." Sakura babbled before walking past Ino and kissed Sasuke's cheek softly and pulled the bowl she had on the counter to. "Ino-chan this Is Sasuke... He's my boyfriend." Sakura said looking at Ino before back at Sasuke shyly. "Sasuke-kun... This is Ino-chan..." Sakura added quietly.

Ino looked over the man leaning against the counter. He was tall and had spiky black hair. Ino wondered if she had seen him before cause he looks familiar to her but she couldn't place it at first. "Nice to meet you."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura snapped giving him a look. He took a bite out of his tomato then let out a sigh before turning to Ino and giving her a nod.

"I've seen you somewhere..." Ino said squinting at looking at him. He only shrugged before throwing out the tomato parts he couldn't eat. He sighed before standing over Sakura his chin rested at her shoulder and he murmured something in her ear before heading out of the room.

Ino looked confused after him but shook her head and dumped her bag onto a chair near Shikamaru and kissing him on the cheek before bouncing over to Sakura.

"Saki-chan... Who is he... seriously I've seen his face before."

Sakura only shrugged before ignoring her and worked on the cake batter.

"Sakura." Sasuke muttered as he entered the room again. He had changed from a pair of shorts and a loose tee shirt to a business suit.

"Sasuke-kun I really wish you didn't have to go back..." Sakura muttered before turning and facing him. She smiled and put the batter down. He shrugged before pulling her to him and murmured something in her ear. Sakura glanced up at him with a smile and nodded.

"Tell the dope I'm happy for him..." Sasuke muttered after kissing Sakura softly. Sakura nodded looking a little dazed but happy. "I'll call you some time." He murmured before throw the backpack he had put on the floor when he entered the kitchen again back over his shoulder.

Sakura nodded before leaning against the counter again. "Saki?" Ino asked quietly. Sakura jumped up before looking at Ino curiously. "Where on earth is he going? He was all casual one second then uptight businessman the next..."

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered shaking his head but didn't say anything else.

"You don't know?" Sakura said looking surprised at Ino.

"Nope..."

"Sasuke is the head of the Uchiha Inc... He's been head for like the past four years..." Sakura said looking at Ino strangely.

Ino's eyes widened and stared after the door then back at Sakura then back at the door. "HOW DID YOU GET HIM! He's a freaking heir and not to mention HOT andandand He's got like millions of girls going after him. He's like the freaking poster boy of what all woman wish business men looked like..." Ino exploded.

Sakura started to giggle. "I'll be sure and tell Sasuke-kun that..." She whispered before pulling her self together. "Sasuke-kun and I met my first day of med school... I may or may not have ran into him and caused him to spill soda on his pants... But that's another story... I felt bad so I offered to pay for his lunch or something then we ended up talking for hours... Then yeah... Somewhere around the end of freshman year we got together... and been together ever since..." Sakura said not looking at Ino.

"YOU'VE BEEN DATING FOR FIVE YEARS?"

Sakura sighed but nodded. "He's to... whats the word... antsy about marriage... So I deal with it like this... However his last stay here might have changed his mind." Sakura said with a smile.

"Oh..."

"Mmmhm... Anyways Ino-pig... The batter doesn't seem to wanna set... Wanna just get a spoon and watch dramatic chick flicks on the couch?" Sakura asked holding the cake batter she had been stirring up.

"You know away to a girls heart Sakura." Ino smiled before grabbing a spoon out of a draw. "Shika-kun you coming? You can come sleep through the movies if you want." Ino smiled brightly at him.

He sighed but nodded.

* * *

><p>A little while later as Ino and Shika were cuddled up on her couch Sakura snuck into the kitchen to clean up and put away dishes. Smiling as she worked she thought about Sasuke until the phone rang loudly at the other end of the kitchen. Pretty much nose diving right at it Sakura managed to get to the phone before it got to noisy and picked it up. "Hello?"<p>

"You should really get caller Id..."

"Hi Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Mou. Sasuke-kun I thought you were past 'Hn.'ing me. Then again you are a Uchiha... all Uchiha's are like that..." Sakura muttered rolling her eyes.

"Aa."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I think I left something upstairs." He muttered.

"OH! I was just gonna get a blanket for Ino and Shika... They fell asleep on the couch." Sakura said before hurrying to the stairs. Sakura listened to Sasuke mutter something to his assistant. "Oh... Sasu-kun. Ino said your the poster boy for what women want a business man to look like." Sakura said with a small giggle.

She could literally hear Sasuke roll his eyes and sigh. "Aa." He muttered.

Sakura smiled as she got to the closet in the hallway upstairs. "Mmhm. What did you forgot Sasuke-kun?"

"It should be in your room on your bed." He murmured.

Sakura sighed and nodded her head forgetting he couldn't see her. Entering her room she didn't see anything at first then found a small box and gasped.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Open it."

Sakura stood shakily with a tiny box in her hands. "It's pretty." She murmured opening the box.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO-SHOT! :D Next chapter will be out some time later next week. :p<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Giggling softly as she heard Ino moan in her sleep Sakura got up and started breakfast. She had never felt so excited in her life to realize she was finally going to get married. She always figured Sasuke wouldn't go for it he had even said while they were dating in college he really didn't believe that people should actually get married cause what would happen if one day they didn't want to be married anymore.

Sakura understood where he was coming from her parent had divorced several years ago and left her bitter for a few years but she had a change of heart when she saw how happy her mother was now that she had remarried.

'Maybe people think they are meant to be but then they grow apart' She thought to herself as she looked how her parents had drifted cause they didn't enjoy the same things they just thought they did.

Sakura hoped that she and Sasuke wouldn't drift apart. Humming softly she pulled out waffles from the freezer and found the toaster. To early to actually make anything from scratch she started the coffee while the toaster warmed the waffles.

"I smell food." someone from behind her said. Sakura jumped but smiled as she realized she must have woken Ino up. "and you are starting coffee. Forehead you are a savoir" Ino muttered as she sat in a chair and let her head rest on the table.

"Mm." Sakura muttered before giggling she had caught Sasuke's one word replies. Ino glanced at Sakura curiously but didn't bother to ask what was funny as a plate of food was placed in front of her along with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Ino muttered before diving into her breakfast.

* * *

><p>Sakura gave a nod before loading the toaster for another round of waffles. The phone rang as she did so. Sakura sighed it was too early for anyone to call.<p>

"Hello?"

"You still need Caller id..." Sasuke's voice muttered.

"What are you doing up? I thought you were gonna sleep for the rest of the day." Sakura said grinning and pulling the now toasted waffles out and set them aside before loading the last of them in.

"Hn... couldn't sleep... Besides the dobe called... He wanted to know when we're gonna come see the baby..." Sasuke muttered tiredly.

"Go try and get some sleep and maybe later... I've gotta feed Ino and Shika first then kick them out." Sakura said as she watched amused as Shikamaru stumbled into the kitchen. "I'll call you later." Sakura murmured.

"Aa."

Sakura smiled widely as she hung the phone back up. "Shikamaru there is waffles on the counter and coffee in the coffee pot. You know where the mugs are. Help yourself." Sakura said as she pulled the last of waffles out and set them on a plate. Opening the fridge and finding the orange juice Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched Ino eye Shikamaru's waffles then glanced up at Sakura then at her hand.

Ino's face changed from hungry to surprised then excitment in a matter of second. "LET ME SEE!" Ino shouted as she jumped up from the table and ran around to Sakura. Jerking Sakura's hand towards her Ino gasped and looked at Sakura. "Where did this come from you weren't wearing it yesterday."

"That's cause you passed out before Sasuke called."

"He proposed over the phone? How lame."

"Actually it was sweet."

"Well still over the phone... What was he afraid you'd say no?"

"Probably." Sakura shrugged but smiled and pulled her hand back. "I'd like to eat breakfast now."

"We have got to go shopping like now." Ino squealed

"Nope." Sakura sighed.

"What?"

"I said nope. I can't today. I'm going over to see Sasuke-kun then I've got a shift at the hospital then I promised my mother I'd drop by and see her and somewhere in all of that I've gotta stop by Hinata's and see her baby. Even though I'm the one who pretty much delivered her..." Sakura shrugged.

"Oh..." Ino said. "Well then tomorrow."

"Hospital all day."

"The day after tomorrow?"

"Dad's then Sasuke's then babysitting the neighbor's kid so they can have date night..."

"This weekend."

"Weekend away with Sasuke-kun... He said something about going to Tokyo..."

"Sasuke actually speaks?" Ino asked looked at Sakura who nodded and giggled.

"Despite how anti-social Sasuke seems he does actually talk and have friends." Sakura said recalling a party she had attend with him a longlong time ago. But she glanced at Ino who was pouting at her. "I'm sorry Ino. I can't." Sakura sighed. She wasn't going to give into her friends pout.

"Sakuraaaaa" Ino whined.

"Pigggg." Sakura whined back. "I can't. I'm sorry. I promise soon though... Now you need to hurry up and get out. I gotta go." Sakura said glancing at her watch.

Sasuke told her his plan last night over the phone and was patiently waiting for her. Having called Tsunade after her conversation with Sasuke she had gotten two weeks off work and she had to come up with a buy-able lie for Ino to stop bugging her.

* * *

><p>Bouncing around as she entered the airport she figured Sasuke would at least be waiting for her but he wasn't in fact his older brother Itachi greeted her with a short hug which was something strange cause Sakura always figured all Uchiha men dislike any physical contact. But she shrugged and followed him towards the car.<p>

"Sasuke sends his apologizes but something at the company came up and he had to take care of it."

"Deidara got his pants stuck in the shredder and cause it on fire again didn't he?"

Itachi let out a short chuckle sound and nodded.

"That idiot. Even Naruto knows better than to do that." Sakura sighed as she took her seat on the passenger side.

"Sasuke said the same thing... He also says that he wishes he could picked a better time to do this but he said He'll chicken out if he doesn't do it now." Itachi muttered.

Sakura only giggled and shook her head before nestling herself between the door and the seat. Humming quietly she glanced out the window and watched the scenery changes.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what... I've pretty much fallen in love with the plot I've started and instead of leaving it as a two shot I'ma make it a small maybe fiveten chapter story. :)**

**Not only that I've got no other idea to write for the ending of this chapter with out it seeming rushed... :3  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Mmmhm. I guess I should mention this is a AU story huh?**

**Anyways... AU, another six/seven chapters to go. Dorky A/N's, oh and occ Uchiha parents. :D**

* * *

><p>As Itachi pulled up to a large house Sakura stared up and smiled this house had been where a lot of fond childhood memories had started. Giggling as she spotted Sasuke glaring over top of her head and behind her at whoever had followed them she glanced back and let out a loud laugh catching both Sasuke and the other guest's attention.<p>

Sasuke smiled at her briefly before glaring back at the man behind her. "Took you long enough." Sasuke snapped.

"I got lost on the path of life."

"In other words you were reading your porn books." Sakura laughed before greeting Kakashi with a short hug then bounced over to Sasuke who looked jealous for a second.

"Ah. Good to see you two. Where is your mother Sasuke? She requested to see me as soon as I got here." Kakashi said with a cheeky grin, or well what they figured was a cheeky grin.  
>Sakura let out a giggled before looping her arm through Sasuke's.<p>

"In the kitchen as always."

"I think if you put a bed in there she'd never leave." Kakashi murmured.

Sakura smiled. "Who wouldn't want to... It's an amazing kitchen." Sakura shrugged she secretly wished she had a kitchen like his mothers. Sighing she greeted Sasuke with a quick kiss before smiling at him. "You're being weird." She murmured with a giggle,

Kakashi gave the couple a cover smile before heading inside. Sasuke glanced down at his short pink haired fiance . "I am?" He murmured softly before wrapping a arm around her.

Sakura nodded before pulling back a little. "You left yesterday... Proposed over the phone, had to go deal with Deidara being a idiot and on top of that you seem in a pretty good mood which is rare... What are you planing Uchiha?" Sakura said giving him a smirk.

Sasuke stared at Sakura with amusement in his eyes. "There are several things I could be planning... But none of them you'd like." Sasuke shrugged before leading her inside.

Sakura let a giggle out before leaning against him. "Oh really?" She said raising an eye brow. Sasuke only nodded before guiding her up the stairs to his childhood bedroom. "And do these plans all involve us not leaving your bedroom for several hours?" She asked with a smirk. Sasuke stopped mid-step and stared at her. "So it does..." Sakura laughed before ducking under his arm and turned to go back down stairs. She giggled as she heard him huff and follow her.

"Silly man. I have to say hello to your mother and father..." Sakura laughed as she felt his hand grasp hers and pull at it gently. He knew better than to drag her across the room and up the stairs.

She wouldn't speak to him for a month after he had done that once. It scared him snotless.

Humming softly as she knocked on Fugaku's office door she peaked in and smiled widely at the older Uchiha. "Sakura." He said with a faint smile appearing for a moment or so.

"Hello Fugaku-sama." Sakura said with a smile as she opened the door all the way. She caught the short glare Sasuke got but decided to not notice it right away. She'd ask Sasuke later. Giving Fugaku a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek she peered over his desk chair and out to the garden.

"I'm still very much jealous of your view." Sakura said with a smile. It had been a rough time making Sasuke's father warm up to her but once she did they did actually manage to hold a decent conversation.

"Perhaps one day you'll have a view just like it." Fugaku shrugged before turning to Sasuke. "What was the big company emergency you had to come home for?" He asked curiously.

"Deidara got his pants caught in the shredder again." Sasuke sighed. "I'm have tempted to fire him but I know nii-chan would be upset over it."

"He's never going to live it down now..." Sakura mumbled as she traced the lamp shade by the window. Fugaku let a low chuckle out and shook his head.

He let a smirk dance across his face before gesturing towards the drink he had stashed in his office. "That's why I left. Your brother is kinda hearted but he hires idiots."he smirked.

Sasuke nodded and took a glass of his father's liquor for himself and his father. He figured Sakura wasn't much of a drinker and didn't bother to pour anything for her. Rolling her eyes at him Sakura came up to him and held her hand out. Staring at it he looked at her hand then at her then back to her hand. "The glass Sasuke." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Nope."

Sakura let out a snort and grabbed at the glass. "It's either the glass or the bottle." She smiled at him. Groaning he handed it to her and waited for her to hand it back asking for something less strong.

Grinning as she tasted the alcoholic beverage downed it. Handing the now empty glass back to Sasuke she kissed him on the cheek and left the room. As she left she could hear Fugaku's booming laughter echo around the room.

She had done her job. Sasuke always figured her for a fruity drink kinda girl and she knew it. Everyone thought that and now where a fruity drink was nice she preferred the more hard liquor more.

Heading to the kitchen she saw one of the maids for the Uchiha family pass by bowing deeply to Sakura as she approached. "No need." Sakura said as the girl bowed her head. She smiled at the girl. The girl thanked her quietly and hurried off. Wondering what that was all about she came closer to the kitchen and heard shouting. Mikoto hardly ever shouted unless she was truly angry.

Sakura wondered what on earth Kakashi had done this time.

"Nii-san." Kakashi attempted to start what sounded like a apology.

"Don't Nii-san me Kakashi. You know good and well they aren't going to like that." Mikoto shouted as Sakura opened the kitchen door. Staring into the room Sakura saw Kakashi curled into the corner holding his favorite book over his head as as shield and Mikoto standing over him frying pan in hand.

"I uh.. could come back at a better time..." Sakura murmured staring still as she backed up. She now understood why that maid looked frightened. Backing up into someones chest she tensed up until a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her backwards.

"Your mother and uncle are fighting..." She murmured.

"When aren't they." Sasuke said kissing her ear.

Sakura nodded before turning to him. "We can go hid upstairs for now... At least until you're mother is done scaring Kakashi and the maids..." She said quietly.

Smirking Sasuke led her back to his room. Locking the door behind him he groaned and loosened his tie. "Remind me to change the dress code."He said kissing Sakura softly.

"Remind me why I'm here." Sakura laughed.

Sasuke gave her a look that read very lustful. "Don't get any idea's Uchiha." Sakura said giving him a look back saying no way was he getting any right now.

Pouting Sasuke pulled the tie over his head and unbutton the first couple buttons. "Mother doesn't exactly believe I proposed and we have family Father wishes to flaunt us around. I would be the first Uchiha not to marry another Uchiha... And quite frankly I never understood the sick tradition of marrying a cousin... or anyone related by blood." Sasuke shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy or what? :) I'm pretty much love writing this story right now... ^^<strong>

**By the wayyy... there will be a lack of updates this month I'm going to Disneyyy. :D Disney world to be exact. And I'm bringing my super epically awesome Zombie Queen () c:**

**But in the mean time you could do me a huge favor and show this story the love and review on it. :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Being the nerd I am I managed to get another chapter out and feel the need to post it... It's kinda fillerish at least that's what I think... but will do for now... **

* * *

><p>Humming as she retied Sasuke's tie around his neck she glanced up at him with a smile. "Everything will be fine." She said as she leaned up and kissed him softly. His frown slowly changed to a slight smirk. Feeling his hands grip her hips Sakura leaned up and kissed him again. "We have to get down stairs." She murmured.<p>

Sasuke shrugged and let go of her hips. Gripping her hand instead he guided the now dressed in a black cocktail dress Sakura downstairs. He gave it a squeeze before being yanked away from her the second he got to the first floor.

Letting out a giggle Sakura watched Sasuke's surprised expression and wished she had managed to get a picture of it. It was not very often she saw Sasuke's eyes widen like that.

His grandmother had yanked him from Sakura and gave him a tight squeeze. He wondered how such a elderly lady could posses such inhuman strength. Coughing slightly as he was let go of for Itachi who had appeared from the living room.

"Chi-chi!" Their grandmother said excitedly as she yanked Itachi to her. Less shocked then Sasuke, Itachi hugged the woman back before turning to Sakura.

"You clean up well Sakura-chan." He said with a causal smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes before looping her arm with Sasuke's who was glaring at his brother. It was no secret Itachi harbored some kind of feelings for Sakura but Sasuke wasn't sure if it was siblingly love or romantic love and Sasuke didn't like sharing.

Sakura pulled Sasuke slowly towards Mikoto. She finally had a chance to greet her and she wasn't going to let Sasuke drag her off to meet the rest of his family before that. "Mikoto-chan!" Sakura said letting go of Sasuke and giving Mikoto a short hug who returned it with a smile.

Getting stared at wide eyed by Sasuke's grandmother she looked at her confused slightly before realizing it was probably against the Uchicha clan code to be hugged unless related to them.

But Sakura was technically related to them. Right?

She was marrying Sasuke and his parents already thought of her as a daughter. She glanced at Sasuke then back at his grandmother before approaching her slowly. "Umm... Nice to meet you Uchiha-sama." Sakura said bowing deeply.

Sasuke's grandmother glared a little but nodded and waved Sakura off. Sakura nodded slightly and went back to Sasuke's side. She wrapped her arm around his and buried her face in his shoulder. She had a feeling that his grandmother wasn't to pleased with her.

Sasuke sighed before pulling his arm away from her's and wrapped it around his shoulder bringing her into a side hug. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "It's alright." He murmured softly. "She's always like this to people we bring home." He said softly in her hair. "She hated Naruto when he ended up staying here for that month when Hinata's father banned them from seeing each other." He murmured.

Sakura nodded slightly and kept herself close to Sasuke. "Sorry..." She whispered. Sasuke let a low chuckle out and told her to stop worrying.

* * *

><p>Standing close to him as the rest of his family started to show up she stayed quiet and worried of what the other would think. She felt his arm tighten around her waist and glanced up at him. Catching his eye he gave her one of the rare small smiles he gave her every now and then.<p>

Leaning up she kissed his cheek before resting her head against his shoulder. "You'll be fine." He murmured before getting pulled away again. Sakura stared curiously at the woman who grabbed him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek. Sasuke flinched away and stood next to Sakura again who was getting the famous Uchiha death glare from the woman. She looked up at Sasuke who sighed.

He leaned over and whispered into her hair that Mai was the girl he was going to be forced to marry if they didn't work out the way they did. "Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said softly looking up at him surprised. He shrugged and wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"Ah. so this is the pretty outsider Itachi-chan talks about." a voice asked from behind them.

"Ryo." Sasuke nodded towards the man who asked. "How are you?"

"Well. I'm glad to see you've found someone other that Mai..." A tallish black haired man smiled. He was unlike the others. He looked like what Sakura thought of as Naruto just as a Uchiha with out the weird scar like whisker things Naruto had. "Don't tell her but she can be a real pain." Ryo murmured leaning closer toward Sakura.

Sakura let a quite giggle out before blushing. "Sakura." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." Both males said at the same time. Sakura smirked it was a Uchiha trait that they all spoke in monotone one word sentences. She smile at Sasuke before examining the rest of the Uchiha clan that came in.

Shocked as a young body suddenly latched it's self on to her she stumbled back. "Doctor Sakura!" The cheerful voice said squeezing her waist. Sakura glanced down before smiling.

"Haku." Sakura said patting the boy's back. She remembered the little boy from when he came in sick with the flu. She hadn't realized that he was a Uchiha when she checked him or well he was related to Sasuke.

People could have the same last name and not be related right? Or was all the Uchiha's related to each other. Sakura couldn't help but wonder. Sakura smile gently as she pried the boy's fingers off of her. "How are you?" She asked smiling at her. At least there was someone to distract him from the glares the others gave her.

"Great Sakura-sama. I'm all better now." The boy smiled widely at her. Sakura felt the eyes of someone looking at her and could see two sets of feet right behind Haku. Glancing up at them she swallowed before stepping back at little.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Doctor." The woman smiled at her. Sakura nodded and smiled back. At least one person aside from Sasuke and didn't hate her. She raised her hand to shake the man standing next to Haku's mother and slowly lowered it when he just stared at her. Haku's father hadn't been with them when Sakura had taken care of his son.

Sakura squeaked at she felt a strong arm wrap around her. "Hn." Sasuke muttered before ruffling Haku's short but messy hair.

Standing unsure of what to do Sakura blushed and burried her face into Sasuke's shoulder. "It's a pleasant surprise that this is the woman your father keeps talking highly about... She treated Haku-kun when he had came down with that horrible flu." Haku's mother smiled and greeted Sasuke with a soft kiss to the cheek.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked curiously at the two. Sakura seemed a little more at ease here than she did meeting Ryo.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke that was horrible. All except for like five people hated me." Sakura whined after they had wished everyone a good night and headed upstairs. Sasuke rolled his eyes and locked the door behind him. "Sasuke-kun. I'm being serious."<p>

"It takes time for them to warm up to an outsider... It's been over a hundred years since anyone has actually dated let alone got engaged to an outsider... You're exaggerating the true. They accept you at least. Last time an outsider was brought to a Uchiha gathering they were kicked out." Sasuke sighed before unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt.

Sakura looked at him wide eyed and let a small grin appear. "So... I'm not that hated as I think I am?"

"You'll have them all wrapped around you finger in no time." Sasuke muttered before grabbing Sakura's hips and pulling her towards him.

"Just like you?"

* * *

><p><strong>As dorky as it may seem Haku's name is pretty much cause I just recently watched Spirited Away and fell in love with that movie... So yeah... a little background on that... OH If your wondering... I can't stand Naruto stories that use like names like Debbie and Taylor and ect... If you are gonna write a Naruto story at least use names that fit with the culture... Rambling over...<strong>

**Review and make me a happy camper? :)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Mmmhkay. So yeah... I need to write more than one or two updates a month but I seriously got swamped and I have plot bunnies for another story than I'm working on that hasn't been posted yet...**

* * *

><p>Sasuke yawned as he rolled over to an empty bed. Looking around the room curiously he groaned and realized Sakura wasn't in bed or even in the room. He got up and stretched a little before grabbed his shirt off the floor.<p>

Pulling his shirt over his head he heard someone talking softly and suddenly he was glaring at the door. This girl was talking about Sakura and not in a good way. He glanced around and noted that his bathroom door was closed and the shower was running so he wasn't to worried on where Sakura might be.

Opening his door he spotted who was talking about his soon to be wife. "Mai." Sasuke said loudly catching the woman's attention.

"Sasu-chan!" She squealed and bounced over to him. She placed her arms around his neck. "What do you want?" She asked attempting to be suductive. Sasuke seriously felt like puking as he pulled her arms off him.

"Do not speak of my wife that way." He snapped before slamming the door in her face. He made sure to lock it and keep Mai out just as Sakura had opened the bathroom door.

Standing in a over sized towel Sakura had seen everything happen. She grinned as he turned around to face her. Sakura quickly walked over and pulled him into a tight hug. Sasuke sighed as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and breathed in her shampoo. "I love you." Sakura whispered softly as she pressed her cheek to his chest.

Sasuke pulled back and looked at her with a smile. He had heard those words countless number of times and still he felt like it was the first time he heard her say it. Of course that was totally cheesy of him and he'd never tell a soul but it was true.

* * *

><p>Soft giggles errupted from Sakura's mouth when they joined the rest of his family downstairs. She was giggling cause Sasuke grandmother seemed to love hugging Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke scowled after being released from his grandmothers tight hug. "Sasu-kun. Don't pout." Sakura giggled before kissing his cheek. Sasuke's face softened at Sakura's voice he couldn't stay upset or angry or any negative feeling with Sakura around. She oozed happiness and joy and it was easy for her to bring anyone at ease.<p>

Sasuke glared as Ryo put the moves on Sakura again. Didn't his cousin know Sakura was his and he wasn't going to share? He was rather protective of her and sent Ryo the mother of all death glares but the other man didn't seem to notice.

Sakura however noted Sasuke's presense turned somewhat dark and murderious while she was talking to Ryo and laced her fingers with his. She squeezed his hand and the murderious presence almost went away until Ryo made a stupid joke similar to the ones Naruto tells that caused Sakura to giggle like a school girl.

Ryo smirked as he watched his cousin fume over his success with flirting. "Sakura-chan... My dear cousin Sasuke is rather angry with me for flirting shamelessly with you. So perhaps we can continue our conversation later?" Ryo smiled at Sakura who nodded quickly then turned to Sasuke and shook her head.

"Sasuke-kun you should know I only love you by now." Sakura said sweetly. Sasuke turned his head and looked away. Sakura was not going to see him pout at any cost. "Sasuke. don't pout cause you have to share. If it make you feel any better when we get home we can spend all week hiding away in my apartment."

Sasuke seemed to calm down and glance down at her with a sigh. Sakura smirked she had got to him and he hated that about her. She knew all the right buttons to push to annoy him or calm him down and she used it to her advantage.

"Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto called from across the hall. Sasuke let a small blush appear only his mother and grandmother ever went looking for him as a child. Sakura let out a soft giggle before waving over to Mikoto. Sasuke looked down at Sakura before back to his mother.

"Sasuke-chan come here." Mikoto called again and Sakura giggled again. Sasuke sighed but nodded and started towards his mother when he felt Sakura's hand reach and pull him back. She smiled up at him before kissing his cheek. "Love you." she said before turning back towards Haku who had asked Sakura something about one of the nurses from the hospital.

* * *

><p>Looking around the room for his fiance Sasuke seemed to be a little more agitated than normal when he noticed Mai and Yui, another cousin of his who wasn't pleased with him marrying outside the family talking to Sakura. His eyes narrowed when he noted Mai had a smug smirk on her face and Sakura seemed like she was almost in tears.<p>

Then suddenly a loud voice stopped their conversation. "STOP PICKING ON SAKURA-SAMA!" Sasuke saw Haku snap. It was very rare the young boy raised his voice and the fact he was raising it now caught everyone's attention. Mai ad Yui looked surprised at Haku before "Hpm"ing at sticking their noses up. Haku hugged Sakura before turning back to the girls. "Just cause you're mad Sasuke-san isn't marrying you doesn't mean you have to go picking on the lady he is marrying." Haku said glaring up at Mai.

Sakura let a watery smile appear before catching Sasuke eye. He nodded towards her and made his way to her. "Don't you have better things to do. Like playing with your toys." Yui sneered. "Children should be seen not heard." She added.

Sasuke snorted before pulling Sakura to him and putting a hand on Haku's shoulder. "No wonder we've been getting such a bad reputation across the country. We have spoiled brats in the clan." He said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>I'ma ramble a bit down here just for a few second kay?<strong>

**First off, Disney was epic fun. It was tons of fun. Second, I mentioned a new story in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter. I honestly don't know when it's coming out or if you guys will even like it but it's another dorky A/U story that I've fallen in love with the plot and hopefully I'll have it out either by the end of the month or sometime early December. :)**

**Review my friends. :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okayyy... New update. I'm hoping this will hold you off until after the holidays. I'ma be writing like a mad man to get the rest of this done...**

* * *

><p>Sakura stared as Sasuke spoke up. It was rare that he'd even call his own clan spoiled. She then glanced at his father who wore a smirk and nodded slowly. "I agree. You two have seemed two seem to have taken pleasure of throwing out clan's name in any direction for your personal gain." His father said with a over powering voice that had Sakura shrink back into Sasuke's side.<p>

Then she felt Sasuke shake a little and look down at her. He gave her that rare smile she only got to see. Sakura pouted but watched the Uchiha family. "Mai, Yumi. You should know better than to use this family's name for you pleasure. Just because we are a clan with some power does not mean we will use it for handouts or escape tricks." Fugaku said shaking his head.

"But Uncle Fugaku!" Mai said suddenly.

"No Buts."

"That's not fair though. Why is she allowed here. She doesn't even fit Uchiha standards. She works for heavens sakes. What Uchiha women works?" Yumi said pouting.

Sasuke grunted at this before looking at his father who nodded with a smile. "And who makes these calls for what is Uchiha standard?" He asked with a curious expression. "Because if I remember correctly Father is clan leader not you." He added with a smirk.

Mai looked at him then at Sakura before turning her gaze back to him. "You. are. a. jerk." she seethed.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged. "I could careless." He sighed. Fugaku shook his head before letting what sounded cross between a snort and a chuckle out.

"Your upset Sasuke chose a outsider over you." Fugaku shrug he could see through their little lie. "Mai you need to come to terms that Sasuke has picked Sakura for his wife and does not want you and in fact a working Uchiha women is not frowned upon in fact if I remember correctly this clan started with working women and there have been some powerful Uchiha women in our history." Fugaku said. "Perhaps a conversation with your fathers..." he added giving the two men a look. "Upstairs?" He said as the others nodded.

"NO! THIS ISN'T FAIR. I'VE KNOWN SASUKE LONGER THAN THAT UGLY SLUT!" Mai shouted suddenly. "SASUKE IS MINE. YOU SAID HE WAS UNCLE! YOU PROMISED ME HIM!" Mai screeched on.

"Yes, I did. However Sasuke fell in love for someone else and this is the first time I've seen him this happy in a long time and I think Sakura would make a great addtion to our clan." Fugaku said calmly before ushering the two men upstairs. "And you both are acting like spoiled brats." He added.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened and closed her mouth looking like a fish as Sasuke laughed at her face. "Sakura, My father only wants what's best for me. He's just got a strange way of showing it." He reminded her.<p>

"He said he thinks I'd be a great addtion to your clan. HE FREAKING LIKES ME!"

"Actually you have him wrapped around your finger. He's usually never remotely this nice to anyone besides mother." He said pulling Sakura to him. "You are the only one who has ever managed to worm your way into his heart." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Sasuke! Stop being sappy... It's kinda scary."

"Hn. Way to ruin a moment."

"You love me anyways." Sakura said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Mikoto sighed as she watched her neices bicker over her youngest son. She shook her head before having enough. "My son is not a prize. You do not win him. You do not get to parade around with him like he's a trophy. He is happy with Sakura-chan and isn't about to use him. Unlike you who will drain his bank account before a blink of an eye. You two should be stripped of your inheritance if you keep this up." Mikoto snapped finally.<br>She was sick and tired of listening to the girls. Her mother-in-law smiled at her. She had always pushed for Sasuke to be a happy.

"Mother." Itachi said softly as he watched his mother move about the kitchen. He held a smirk on his face. "The girls will get what they deserve. There is no need to go into super cooking mode." He added as he put the pan out of his mothers hands. "Go spend time with Grandmother or find Sasuke..." Itachi said putting the pan back into the cabinet Mikoto had gotten it from.

"What would I do without you my dear?" Mikoto asked smiling. Itachi only shrugged before turning to his younger cousins. He only shook his head before leaving.

The two girls glared at the back of his head as he passed them before mocking him with his mother.

"Please do know I plan on telling father about that as well." Itachi said as he turned his head to the side to give them a sideways glance. The girls instantly stopped and pouted.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Fugaku-sama. They have been very bratty lately." One man said.<p>

Fugaku only waved them off. "Boys. I haven't brought you here to apologize for your children's mistakes. However I do have a proposition for you." He said as he offered a glass of alcohol. "How about we suspend the young ladies cards and take their expensive things away for a while. They'd have to work for their things and privileges." He proposed to the two men.

"But... What will that teach them?"

"Responsibility and not to take anything for granted." Fugaku answered. "My sons fiance taught me that a few years back."

* * *

><p><strong>I love writing this story... Its sad to think it's gonna be over soon It kinda blossomed from this adorable one-shot into this amazingly fun mulit-chapter story. However I'm totally happy to mention that story I mentioned that be put up December is being moved to mid-December so I can finish this story. <strong>

**Except I might put the first chapter up to tease you guys. :)**

**Anywaysss Reviews my friends. :)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm hoping you guys enjoy you holidays that are coming up. (:**

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled as she rolled over to into Sasuke's arms. It had been a couple weeks since they had been at Sasuke's parents. She sighed happily and pressed a couple kisses into his shoulder. "Good morning." She sigh contently.<p>

Sasuke smirked but didn't bother to move from his postition. He knew he had to leave soon but he was going to spend every last second he could laying in bed with Sakura. He glanced down at her and gave her the rare smile he'd only let her see as he started to lean down to kiss her good morning.

But of course they had stayed at Sakura's apartment and with several of her friends and Naruto owning a key to it they didn't exactly get any privacy in the morning especially as Ino burst through the door.

"GOOD MORNING FOREHEAD!" Ino yelled at her un aware that Sasuke was there or in Sakura's bed. "Forehead" Ino yelled again as her heels clicked down the hall towards her bedroom. Sakura's eyes widened and instantly scrambled for the blankets. Sure she was covered up in Sasuke's shirt but still.

She didn't want it any more awkward then it already would be. Pulling the blanket to her shoulders she glanced as Sasuke who stared at the door. "I'm sorry this is going to be awkward." She whispered but he only shrugged before kissing her temple.

Then Ino opened the bedroom door. "OH MY GOSH!" She screeched covering her eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" Ino cried out. She was being a little over dramatic but it was Ino and Sakura was use to it.

Rolling her eyes Sakura stared at Ino who babbled on how she should have knocked and not presumed she was alone. It took a good ten minutes before Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Shut up." Sasuke said finally annoyed with the pointless babbling. He was starting to get a headache and he really didn't need one this early into the morning.

Glaring at him Ino stopped talking but pouted and huffed for a few minutes before noting that both Sakura and Sasuke had something different about them. Looking over them Ino couldn't see it at first but once she saw Sakura's hand then Sasuke's she squealed loudly.

"YOU GOT MARRIED!" She shouted. "AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME?" She added pouting.

Sakura rubbed her forehead and glared at Ino. "I told you so." She muttered elbowing Sasuke who only grunted. "Yes Ino-Pig we're married now and I didn't invite you because we eloped in Oto... but I made him promise we'll have a real wedding here." Sakura explained before flopping back against Sasuke.

"Oh..." Ino said. "Do I get to help you plan it?" She asked with a bright look in her eyes. Sakura opened her mouth but closed it as she thought with her luck Ino would turn into the bridezilla instead of Sakura. Her eyes widened at the thought of it but then she thought about it more and she couldn't crush her best friends heart.

"I guess some of it."

"OH Then get up Forehead. We are totally starting now!" Ino said excitedly.

* * *

><p>Sakura knew it was a stupid idea to allow her best friend to help plan her wedding. She seriously didn't understand how she had been dragged from the comforts of her bed and husband. Now she was stuck in the mall with Ino for the next five hours trying on clothes and looking at wedding dresses.<p>

Ino talked on not letting Sakura get one word it during the whole outing other than her lunch order and a quick hello to one of her former patients at the hospital. Listening to Ino ramble for hours on end about her wedding made Sakura wanna crawl under a rock. She seriously didn't expect her best friend to take over the plans of her wedding.

As far as Sakura was concerned she would have just ended up with a few close friends and her family at the wedding but Ino insisted on inviting old class mates and people they knew from when they were teenagers.

Sakura sighed in relief as she walked through her apartment door several hours later. She spotted Sasuke's stuff laying sprawled out across her bed and groaned before detouring back to the couch. She fell onto it and sighed. It was finally quiet.

"HIYA SAKURA-CHAN!" a loud obnoxious shout came and Sakura nearly shot through the roof. She fell off the couch and onto the floor with a loud thump and glared up at the brightly colored man looking over the coffee table and down at her. "Whoa... I didn't think you'd do that."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura snapped. She was tired and really just wanted to snuggle up with Sasuke.

"UH... UH... HINA-CHAN SENT ME BECAUSE YOU GUYS HAVEN'T SEEN YUKI-CHAN AND I AM TERRIFIED OF HINA-CHAN WHEN SHE'S UPSET!" Naruto shouted.

"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU SHOUTING?"Sakura screeched as she sat up and glared at the blond man.

"Sorry." Naruto said quietly and shuffled away from the coffee table.

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "No. I'm sorry... I've had to deal with Ino for the past five to six hours and I took it out on you... I'm sorry." Sakura said as she pulled herself back onto the couch.

"I shouldn't have been yelling in the first place..." Naruto shrugged. "By the way Teme said he'd be out of the bathroom in a minute" Naruto added before Sakura's bedroom door opened and revealed the person of their conversation. "Teme! Sakura-chan is home!" Naruto grinned and pointed at her.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before sitting down next to Sakura she smiled and kissed his cheek before looking between him and Naruto. "Would someone care to explain why my bedroom looks like Sasuke's draw exploded?" She asked raising a eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sad to see this story almost over. HOWEVER; I've decided it will totally need a sequel and it will be just as dorky and whimsical as this story. :) Except once this story is over with you will more than likely have to wait for a week or two for me to get the sequel written up and out.<br>**

**But until then review please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yayy and Boo... It's sad to see this story over but also happy. It's perhaps the first multi-chapter story I'll ever finish on Fanfic. Enjoyyy.**

* * *

><p>This was the first time Sakura ever considered killing herself. Well no that was a lie. This was the first time Sakura have ever thought that all of Ino's chattering could killed her. She wanted more than anything to sock Ino in the mouth but then she'd have to treat her and Sakura really didn't want to do that.<p>

"So Forehead. You said you eloped does that mean you got your thing on once you guys got back to where ever you where staying?" Ino asked as they or well Ino went through racks of skimpy clothes.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked as she stood up straighter. "Ino. I will not talk to you about that stuff. I don't care how much you want details I am not sharing about that." Sakura snapped finally.  
>What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom or at least that was the way Sakura thought of it. She didn't want to know Ino's bedroom life and she wasn't going to share hers.<p>

"But Sakuraaaaa." Ino pouted.

"NO! I will not share those details with you."

"I bet Sasuke shares details with Naruto..."Ino muttered.

"HE DOES NOT!" Sakura shouted before turning and stomping off. She was tired of her friends antics. "I swear Ino sometimes your just too darn nosy for your own good." she muttered before leaving the store. She didn't even want to be there in the first place.

Her best friend was slowly being demoted from best friend to friend. Sakura sighed and pulled her phone out. She hit the speed dial number for Sasuke's cell and she smiled when he picked up. "I love you." She said instantly.

"Hn?"

"Ino is driving me nuts I just need someone else's voice to hear for a few minutes. Are you working?" She explained.

"Aa. No lunch break. Dobe say's hello." Sasuke said. Sakura could just hear the smirk on his face and she pouted.

"Sasuke don't be mean I can hear your smirk and tell him I said hi too." Sakura giggled. She saw Ino come out of the store she had just left huffing as she came up to her. "Uh... Ino is coming my way..." Sakura whispered quietly unsure whether she should be worried or angry at her friend.

Ino glared at her and stole Sakura's phone the second she got next to her. "Sakura won't speak of your guys bedroom life." She snapped before ending the call.

"INO!" Sakura shouted. Now Sakura was angry at her friend. "You need to stop it. There is nothing interesting about our bedroom life and even if there was I would not tell you. What happens there is my personal business and that's that. If you can't handle that then find someone else to talk about that kinda stuff." Sakura ranted before turning and walking away from her. Sakura was tired of all of Ino's nosy advances.

"Sakura wait." Ino sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just you've been super tense lately and I just wanna make sure Sasuke-san is treating you right." Ino explained. Sakura stopped and turned to her friend. It was nice to see that her friend was caring about her well being even thought she didn't realize she was the reason Sakura had been tense the past couple weeks.

* * *

><p>Flopping into Sasuke's bed she sighed and let a smile finally grace her face. She had spent another long day with Ino. She watched as Sasuke pulled his tie over his head and throw it to the floor. "Remind me again why we agreed to this?" He teased her as he laid down next to her. Sakura rolled her eyes and cuddled up next to her companion.<p>

"Because we are crazy people with crazy friends?" Sakura shrugged a little.

Sasuke smirked and just kissed Sakura's hair a couple time and pulled her closer to him. The two were perfectly content just laying there in silence.

"Ino was asking about our sex life?" Sasuke finally asked.

"It was a nightmare I don't wanna talk about."Sakura replied as she burried her face into his neck. Sasuke let a low chuckle out and let his hand's run up and down her back.

Sakura shivered and moved slightly as Sasuke seemed to have found the perfect way to relax her. She sighed and pretty much became limp in his arms. "I hate when you do that." Sakura pouted against his neck but smiled when she heard him laugh. It was rare to hear Sasuke laugh usually he let out a snort and a insult due to Naruto or Deidara's antics. "You have a nice laugh. I wish I heard it more often." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>"But Sakura!" Ino pouted as Sakura refused to try on another dress she had picked out. Sure Sakura had said a floor length white gown but Ino was the fashionista here and knew what looked good on Sakura. "Honestly. You'd love this." Ino said holding up a dress that ended half way down her thigh.<p>

"No Ino. I'd look like a slut." Sakura snapped again. She rubbed her forehead before looking at her watch. "Ino-chan. I love you. You know that but I'm going to be late for my shift at the hospital... So I'm going to change and get going you can stay and keep looking through dresses and we can come back later." Sakura sighed with a small smile on her face. She had felt like she created a monster out of Ino which in a way she had.

Sakura knew she couldn't fix this but she had to hope that Ino would calm down somewhere into their planning. She grinned a little as she saw Ino pouting. This was the first time Sakura would be able to have some time to herself and not have Ino constantly down her back while Sasuke was busy.

"Fine Forehead but you owe me." Ino shouted as Sakura had slipped back into a the dressing room she had been in and put her normal clothes back on. She hadn't found her perfect dress yet and she was starting to get a little down. She had figured by now she would have found it. Shaking her head as she left the dressing room she looked at Ino and realized something.

Ino had turned into the Bridezilla Sakura had hoped to never encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and kinda rushed but I find it perfect. Have you figured out the sequel yet? I'm already getting started with it. However it will have to wait til after next Wednesday. Reason being I'll be busy from Thursday to Sunday then I'm out of town Sunday night till possibly Wednesday. SIGH. But It'll give me enough time to get most of the sequel plot worked out and set perfectly.<strong>

**And I wanna say how much I love you all for your reviews and favorites and alerts. Thanks so much you guys seriously have helped me strive on to finishing this story cause if it was up to me it would have probably gotten stuck at chapter five and just stayed there for forever unfinished. I also wanna thank my bestest friend in the whole entire world LLuNarEcLiPsE whose penname I simply just copied and pasted. XD You my friend are the best friend/motivator for getting me to finish this story... I was seriously stuck on it for a while until you mentioned how you loved it. Besides I had a feeling you'd come and kick my butt if I didn't finish. XD**

**Okay mini speech over with... Haha. Now review and tell me what you thinkkkk. Pretty please?  
><strong>


End file.
